


Here With Me - John x Sherlock

by DantesRebellion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Missing Three Years, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Season/Series 03, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Sad John, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Feels, Video, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRebellion/pseuds/DantesRebellion
Summary: After the fall Sherlock is missing John terribly as he works at dismantling Moriarty’d Network and in his downtime all he thinks of is his blogger, meanwhile back at Baker Street John is heartbroken after losing his Detective.





	Here With Me - John x Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a long while ago which is why it’s a little out of date but recently came across it and thought why not fire it up on YouTube :) I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Sherlock or the song Here with me lol

[Sherlock x John - here with me ](https://youtu.be/pO5obi3ETuY)


End file.
